It is commonplace in the construction and renovation of commercial and residential buildings for the need to pass cables, conduits and the like through construction barriers such as walls, floors and ceilings. However, the presence of an opening through such barriers raises a potential hazard in that a fire can use those opening to pass through the construction barrier, which of itself is an effective fire barrier, and the fire can then spread to adjoining areas of the building. As such, fire barriers are normally located within the openings that are designed to prevent the passage of fire through those openings.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, several exemplary building openings 10, 10′ are shown with cables/conduits 14 passing therethrough. Some of the openings 10 include a sleeve 12 while some openings 10′ simply have the conduit 14 pass without a sleeve. Sleeves 12 are short lengths of metal conduit, pipe, or EMT that project through a barrier. The NEC (NFPA 70) defines a sleeve to be a short length of raceway used to support and protect cables. Sleeves 12 are often field fabricated and may vary in length and quality. Occasionally, a plastic bushing is snapped onto the end of conduit.
The sleeves 12 and openings 10′ are often properly firestopped during new construction by placing firestop materials 16 about the cables/conduit 14 to close off an open passageway through the opening 10′ or sleeve 12. However, as cable moves, adds, and changes are made to structured cabling, the firestop materials 16 are displaced. When sleeves 12 are overfilled with cable 14, firestopping and life safety are compromised. This work is usually post occupancy and hence not subject to inspection. Often remaining firestop material 16 is inadequate to protect the opening 10, 10′.
Accordingly, there is a need for a firestopping apparatus that may be utilized to provide adequate firestopping about such openings 10, 10′.